living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Reva Arya d'Cannith
Appearance Reva is an attractive woman of roughly thirty years. She is often dressed in fine beautiful but simple clothing. Her standard outfit is a pair of well tailored trousers ending loosely around a pair of comfortable boots, with a tucked in shirt embroidered with the symbol of House Cannith. A gorgon embossed spellbook hangs from a strap around her neck falling to her side like a purse and a wand rests tucked into her belt. When she is adventuring, she keeps the rest of her equipment sorted neatly in a backpack. Fluff History The only child of Toran and Jera Arya Cannith, Reva had been extremely lucky growing up. Her family wasn’t particularly powerful within the Aundarian branch, working as artisans. Her father hadn’t developed a mark, and her mother was a tailor who had married into the family. Reva began playing with her parents’ tools at a young age and demonstrated a love of puzzles and problems. The family had begun testing her in small ways while encouraging her studies. Soon she was far ahead of the rest of the kids her age within the house. One of her uncles even taught her some simple cantrips. As the time for the test of Siberys drew near, members of the house expected her to be quite the prodigy. Her parents, both unmarked, knew she had a chance to have one, but they also worried what failure might mean for the young girl. Her father remembered his own sense of guilt and disappointment in failing the test. He had stressed that no matter how she performed, he was already proud of the girl she was. Reva didn’t know what she would be doing for the test, but she also went in without worrying. The test would be some form of puzzle, and she loved those. For all the importance some of her relatives had tried to press on her, she didn’t care. She was too young perhaps to really understand the implications of being marked or not and her defiant nature as a developing teenager cared little for standards of judgement by the larger house. She knew she was smart and could make her own way. She would approach the test like a game. Failure of the test wouldn’t kill her, it wouldn’t keep her out of the family, and to her mind at the time, passing would just be another trophy. Reva had passed the test but failed to develop a mark in doing so. Passing without gaining a mark was a rarity. The family accepted that she was skilled. She was still an asset to House Cannith and her intelligence and dedication helped her gain rank all the same. She studied at the Twelve and sometimes served as an adviser to some of the higher members of the House on matters of arcane theory. Even with her success it became obvious what she had failed to gain in earning her mark. She thought back on the test, realizing she had not taken it seriously and now she was often not taken seriously either. She had always viewed puzzles as games rather than challenges. She had certainly found stress in her life, but not in moments of crafting or fixing things. Not in logic problems or study. Those were the moments she found her peace and her flow. Having these realizations, she took a leave of absence from the Twelve and packed her bags. She was comfortable and peaceful as a professor and scholar. It was time to find a challenge. Enemies None Yet Secrets Reva loved House Cannith, but it was in disarray after the mourning. Her distant cousin Jorlanna was claiming to be a Baron. While Reva admired Jorlanna, she also felt the woman lacked judgement. Maybe she could advise her better, if only she would be taken seriously. That was part of what drove her to finally get a mark. Whatever her own result, Reva knew the needs of the House were more important than her or cousin's personal goals. The House needed be reunified and saved before the division became permanent. Reva has been in touch with members of the House who are focused on reunification of the house. It was this organization that helped her join the Wayfinder Foundation when she took leave from the Twelve. She headed home to Aundair looking for adventure and met a skilled artificer named Amranth who invited her into the Foundation. Traits, Ideals, Bonds & Flaws Personality Traits * I’m representing my house and take great pride in my personal appearance. * I’m always looking to improve efficiency Ideals * My house serves a vital function, and its prosperity will help everyone Bonds * I am determined to impress the leaders of my house, and to become a leader myself Flaws * I’m working for a hidden faction in my house that gives me secret assignments. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold & XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Artificer’s tools * A set of Fine Clothes * Identification papers * a dagger * an wand * a scholar's pack ** a Backpack ** a book of lore (Arcana and Artifice, 5th Edition Revised) ** a bottle of ink ** an Ink pen ** 10 sheets of Parchment ** a little bag of sand ** a small knife. * A spellbook Character Sheet * Link Category:Characters